Forever Your
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Ele nunca chegou a saber, pois depois daquele dia/noite, ela sumiu, e, nunca mais se teve noticias dela.  Quem era ela? O que queria? Ela era de verdade?  Ninguém Sabe.


**Nome da Fic: ****Forever****Your****.**

**Nome da autora: Vitória Prince Snape.**

**Presenteada: Isabelle Fernandes.**

**Beta-reader: Isabelle Fernandes (Ela Betou essa fic, antes de ir viajar, tenho sorte ou não?).**

**Shipper: Severo Snape/OC.**

**Censura: Rated M.**

**Agradecimentos especiais: As meninas do Blog: Estamos nas Masmorras, sério, vocês são demais!**

**Agradecimento SUPER especiais: À minha Beta-Reader..**

**Disclaimer: TUDO PERTENCE A J. K. R. NADA É MEU, E, NÃO GANHO NADA COM ISSO.**

**Avisos ou Alertas: Essa fic faz parte do Desafio de Inauguração do Blog: Estamos nas Masmorras; Ela ficou em 4º Lugar no Challenge como Short Fic, e, ficou em 2º Lugar como Rated M no mesmo Challenge.**

Forever Your.

Snape estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, distraído, alheio a tudo. Mas, ele dá um esbarrão em alguém.

- Ai! – disse A moça.

- Mil perdões, Srta. – disse Snape.

A garota se levantou.

- Tudo bem, Prof. Snape – disse ela, enquanto caminhava em direção ao salão Principal, e, deixava Snape Atônito com sua leveza e Beleza.

Ao entrar no Salão Principal, Snape procurou-a por todas as mesas, e, achou-a na mesa da Grifinória, conversando com Potter, Granger, Weasley 's, e outros.

O Diretor, que não era tonto, nem nada viu o interesse de Snape, na garota.

- Vejo que estás interessado, na Srta. Adams, Severo! – disse ele.

- O que? – pergunta Snape, rubro – claro que não, Alvo, ela é minha aluna!

O diretor sorriu.

- Claro, claro!

Snape então, voltou seu olhar para a garota.

Ela era linda, e, lembrava levemente Lílian Evans.

- Ih, Vi, o Prof. Snape encanou com Você, ele não para de te olhar! – disse Mione.

Vitória então, virou-se para encarar Snape, que ainda a olhava.

- Ah, é que eu esbarrei nele, sem querer! – disse a garota – ou melhor, ele esbarrou em mim.

- Ah! – emitiram, Mione, Harry, Rony, Gina, Neville, Dino e Simas.

A garota sorriu Minimamente, e, virou-se para trás, para conversar com Cedric Diggory.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Cedric.

- Arrã! – disse ela.

- Nossa – disse ele – o Snape sendo educado. Uau!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

A Garota estava andando em direção contraria a Torre da Grifinória, onde ela deveria estar.

- Tenho a vaga impressão de que o seu salão comunal, fica em direção contraria, Srta. Adams! – disse uma voz rouca, atrás dela.

A garota se virou bruscamente, e, acabou tropeçando, ela teria caído, se não fosse por Snape tê-la segurado.

Os dois rostos estavam muito próximos, e, Snape não conseguiu resistir à tentação de beijá-la.

A garota foi pega de surpresa, mas, correspondeu ao Beijo.

Há anos ela era apaixonada pelo mestre de poções, e, mesmo que ele nunca a tivesse notado.

O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, mais voraz. Até que, sem nenhum dos dois saberem, os dois chegaram ao aposento de Snape.

Snape se deitou por cima, e, começou a tirar a roupa da aluna.

Mas, um pouco de lucidez se passou pela cabeça do mestre de Poções.

- Srta. Adams, acho que é melhor a Srta...

Mas, antes que ele terminasse de falar, ela colocou a mão sobre sua boca e disse:

- Francamente, Severo, pensas que eu não percebi seus olhares? Você quer isso tanto quanto eu, e, não fique arrumando desculpas para suprir sua vontade!

Snape assentiu, aquilo era verde.

E então ele recomeçou de onde havia parado.

Ele tirou a blusa com o símbolo da Grifinória, depois tirou a saia dela, então tirou a meia-calça, e, por fim, tirou a lingerie que ela usava.

Ela também despiu Snape.

Snape começou a beijar o pescoço da garota, e, ela começou a gemer baixinho.

Quando ele começou a sugar-lhe os seios, ela gemeu mais alto.

Ela gemia e arqueava as costas.

Snape estava gostando daquela sensação.

Ele lhe depositava beijos molhados em varias partes do corpo, e, a garota arqueava, Gemia seu nome, e gritava de prazer.

Snape então, deixou-a deitar-se por cima dele, e, ela começou a lamber-lhe o peitoral.

Ah, se as Grifinórias soubessem o que o Mestre de poções esconde de baixo da roupa...

Ela então desceu com os beijos até a virilha dele.

Ele gemeu forte, ela gostou, e, pôs o Membro dele na boca.

Snape perdeu o controle, e, agarrou os cabelos da jovem, dizendo-a para continuar.

Nenhum dos dois falava mais do que alguns gemidos.

Snape então forçou-se a ter lucidez e dizer:

- Já chega... Eu quero Já! – disse ela.

A garota fez uma expressão bem marota, mas, assentiu.

Eles inverteram as posições, ele ficou por cima.

- Eu quero te sentir dentro de mim, Sev! – disse ela, louca de desejo.

Ele gemeu com as palavras dela, e, antes de começar a penetração, disse:

- Você toma alguma poção anticoncepcional?

- Sim! – disse ela.

- Mais uma coisa, você já...? – ele perguntou.

- Não! – disse ela ficando impaciente.

Ele assentiu, e, então começou.

Primeiro devagar, sabendo que a menina era virgem, mas, depois de escutar um pequeno gemido de dor, ele começou a dar investidas mais rápidas.

Ela gemia cada vez mais alto, o prazer aumentando a cada segundo.

Snape então deu investidas mais rápidas, e, então gritou, desmoronando ao lado dela.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Snape dormia serenamente. Ele não havia percebido que a Garota que estava com ele na cama já havia se levantado, e, com um sorrisinho Maldoso havia sumido.

Quem era ela?

Ele nunca chegou a saber, pois depois daquele dia/noite, ela sumiu, e, nunca mais se teve noticias dela.

Quem era ela? O que queria? Ela era de verdade?

Ninguém Sabe.

FIM.


End file.
